You were right
by eamcjune20
Summary: This is a oneshot about how I imagined it would be if Ziva saw Rivkin planting a bomb in her apartment and she killed him instead of Tony.
1. Chapter 1

You were right

A/N: This is a TIVA oneshot on what I thought would have happened if Ziva caught Michael Rivkin trying to plant a bomb in her apartment and he attacked her and she was the one who killed him and not Tony. This is really OOC but I want Ziva to show her emotions to Tony more.

(Ziva's POV)

After leaving NCIS HQ I drove the long way back to my apartment to let my anger at Tony dissipate a little before I saw Michael. I could not believe that Tony was accusing Michael of using me for my father. He does not know anything, I thought as my grip on the steering wheel tightened. After my anger slowly faded I headed home. I knew Michael would be there because it had become his pattern.

I pulled up and saw the light in my living room on before I even got out of my car. I smiled a little before climbing the stairs into my apartment and opening the unlocked door. I walked in quietly so I could surprise him. I smiled deviously and snuck up behind him.

Before I could say anything I saw him putting something underneath my coffee table. I frowned and watched silently for a moment as I watched I noticed red wires sticking out from his hands. I gasped as tears filled my eyes and anger coursed through my veins.

I stepped into the living room and my fists curled up at my sides, "Rivkin!" I shouted in anger.

He jumped and looked up at me in surprise, "Ziva, I thought you would be home later." he said like the coward he is.

I gritted my teeth, "Tony was right all along, you _are_ working for my father." I stalked closer and he backed up until the back of his knees hit my glass side table. He held up his hands to try and appease me, "Let me explain," he said angrily.

I shook my head, "No!" I shouted. I through my fist up to catch the underside of his jaw. The force of my punch sent his falling back and he fell into the glass table. After a moment I saw a large shard of glass sticking out of his side.

I stared as he tried to sit up but he gasped and collapsed again. I quickly grabbed my phone off my hip and pressed the speed dial for Tony. It rang twice before I heard, "_Dinozzo,"_ on the other end.

I did not even realize I had tears coming down my cheeks until I spoke, "Tony," I sniffled, "you were right. Rivkin was trying to plant a bomb in my apartment. Please help me." I cried softly and slowly sat on my couch, clutching the phone to my ear.

Tony immediately sounded worried, "_Ziva, I'm on my way, stay where you are, Sweetheart. I'll be there in five minutes. Is Rivkin still there?" _he asked and I could hear the anger in his voice although I knew it was not aimed at me.

I looked over at Rivkin and saw his energy dwindling, "Yes, I punched him into my glass table and he has a shard of glass in his side. He is almost unconscious_._" I whispered into the phone.

I could practically see his small, proud smile, "_Okay, Sweetheart, I'm proud of you, Ziva."_ he told me softly. I smiled before I heard a knock on my door, _"That's me, Ziva,"_ Tony said and I could hear him on the other side of the door.

I curled up on the couch, "It is unlocked," I said loud enough for him to hear me. When he came around the corner with his concerned face I broke down and started sobbing.

He frowned, "Oh, Ziva," he sighed as he walked over to me and sat next to me. He pulled me into his side and I sobbed into his chest. "It's okay, shhhh, I'm here, Ziva." he whispered into my hair.

I gasped, "I am sorry, you were right and I should have listened to you." I gasped out.

Before I could finish my rant Tony cut me off, "It's ok, you loved him and I can't blame you for not listening to me." he told me gently.

I looked up at him and slowly wiped my eyes, "Can you see if he is still breathing, Tony? I could not do it…please." I whispered as I slowly sat up higher to allow him to stand up.

He nodded, "Absolutely, ninja," he murmured as he kissed my forehead. He slowly walked to the other end of the couch and bent down to check his pulse. When he looked up at me he sighed and shook his head, "He's dead, Ziva," he said softly.

I nodded, "What am I going to do, Tony?" I asked him as more tears filled my eyes, "What will happen to my position in NCIS and what will my father do?" I asked worriedly.

He shushed me quietly and pulled me into his arms, "Ziva, it'll be okay, I promise. You were protecting yourself so your NCIS position is safe. As for your father I will be by your side every step of the way when you need me. We can do this together, I promise." he murmured against my forehead.

I nodded and hugged him tighter, "I love you, Tony," I whispered against his shirt, hoping he will not run away after this.

It took him a moment to reply but when he did it made me smile, "I love you too, ninja," he told me softly.

With that reassurance I knew that we would make it because we had each other to do it.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you thinkJ and if enough people want me to I'll do Tony's POVJ


	2. Chapter 2

You were right(Tony's POV)

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated anything lately but I've been sick and really busy. I decided to just do a small little thing today and I'll try to update Midnight Sun or Crazy In Love this weekend I promise. Well, enjoy Tony's POV, I know it's cheesy but I love soft, sweet Tony.J

I sighed as I paced across my living room anxiously. I was trying to decide whether to go to Ziva's house or not to try to warn her and apologize. I hate it when she's mad at me, I love her. Yes, I Tony DiNozzo, said I was in love with Ziva David. I just realized recently how jealous I got when she was happy because of someone other than me. She is so beautiful, smart, funny, and can seriously kick some butt. I have known since I met her that we had an attraction there but we never acted on it. I wish I had, then she wouldn't be with Rivkin right now.

I sighed as I slumped onto my couch when the phone started to ring. I picked it up without even looking at the caller I.D., "DiNozzo," I muttered into the phone.

I suddenly heard a sniffle on the other end, "_Tony,"_ she sniffled quietly, "_you were right. Rivkin was trying to plant a bomb in my apartment. Please help me."_ My mouth practically hit the ground and I immediately grabbed my car keys and headed out my door.

I ran toward my mustang and jumped in, "Ziva," I said worriedly, "I'm on my way, stay where you are, Sweetheart. I'll be there in five minutes. Is Rivkin still there?" I was murderously angry, of course not at Ziva, at Rivkin for trying to kill Ziva. I don't know why I called her Sweetheart it just felt right and I loved it.

She paused for a moment before she replied, _"Yes, I punched him into my glass table and he has a shard of glass in his side. He is almost unconscious." _she whispered into the phone, as if afraid that he would jump back up and scream, "Boo!".

I smiled a proud, sad smile, hating to see her so vulnerable, "Okay, Sweetheart, I'm proud of you, Ziva." I told her softly as I pulled up in front of her apartment. I ran up the steps two at a time. When I was at her door I knocked softly at her not wanting to scare her, "That's me, Ziva," I said into the phone.

I heard a short shuffle before a small voice, "It is unlocked," Ziva said from behind the door. I slowly opened the door and walked through the small walkway. When I entered the living room my heart almost broke for her. She was curled up on the far side of the couch, away from Rivkin's body. I didn't even glance at the low-life but as soon as Ziva saw my concerned eyes she broke down sobbing.

I frowned in concern, "Oh, Ziva," I sighed sadly. I walked over and sat down next to her. As soon as I was next to her I pulled her securely into my side and she sobbed into my shirt. Her shoulders shook with the force of them, "It's okay, shhhhhh, I'm here, Ziva." I whispered into her wild hair.

She gasped, "I am sorry, you were right, and I should have listened to you." she gasped through her sobs.

Before she could say anymore to make the pain of seeing her like this worse I cut her off, "It's ok, you loved him and I can't blame you for not listening to me." I told her. The pain from hearing those words leave my mouth coursed through my chest but I ignored it because she was hurting and I wanted to help her feel better.

After a few moments her crying slowed and she slowly looked up at me, "Can you see if he is still breathing, Tony? I could not do it…please." she whispered as she sat up slowly.

I nodded slowly, "Absolutely, ninja," I murmured as I kissed her forehead. I slowly got up off the couch and walked to the end of the couch. I looked down to see how much damage she had done. She was right, he had a large shard of glass protruding from his side and blood was pooled under him. I reached out with two fingers and touched his neck lightly. There was no pulse. I sighed and shook me head, "He's dead, Ziva," I said softly as I slowly straightened myself.

She nodded, "What am I going to do, Tony?" she asked as her eyes filled back up with tears. "What will happen to my position at NCIS and what will my father do?" she asked with a shaky voice as more tears brimmed over.

I shushed her gently as I pulled her into my arms, "Ziva, it'll be okay, I promise. You were protecting yourself so your NCIS position is safe. As for your father I will be by your side every step of the way when you need me. We can do this together, I promise." I murmured as I kissed her forehead again.

She nodded against my chest and hugged me tighter, "I love you, Tony," she whispered against my chest.

I barely heard it but I could make it out. I was shocked at what she had said, did she mean it or was she just saying it because of the shock of what happened tonight. I was hoping that she meant it because I couldn't take it if she didn't. After a moment her arms tightened slightly and I couldn't help but believe her because of the conviction in her voice when she said it, "I love you too, ninja," I told her softly and I kissed her hair gently.

I love Ziva and she loves me so I know that we can get through this together. I would be by her side when we told everyone what happened and I wouldn't let her father take her away from me again. I would tell him that I killed Rivkin before he blamed her for it. I would be there for her no matter what.


End file.
